marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Cull Obsidian
Cull Obsidian was the strongest of Thanos's children and a member of the Black Order. He joined Thanos in his quest to obtain all the Infinity Stones. He fought in the Battle of Wakanda, where he was killed by Bruce Banner in the Hulkbuster suit. Biography Black Order Following The Mad Titan Cull Obsidian was an orphan taken in by Thanos after he conquered his race.‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Directors Compare Thanos to Genghis Khan Attack on the Statesman Cull Obsidian participated in Thanos' assault on the Asgardian ship Statesman in search of the Space Stone. During the boarding action, Thanos was attacked by the Hulk. Cull Obsidian moved to intervene on his father's behalf but was restrained by Ebony Maw who told him to let Thanos have his fun. With the Space Stone added to the Infinity Gauntlet, Thanos teleported himself and his children away from Statesman as it exploded.Avengers: Infinity War Attack on Greenwich Village arrive on the Earth]] Under orders from Thanos, Cull Obsidian and Ebony Maw then traveled to New York City on Earth in an effort to secure the Time Stone from Doctor Strange. Their ship caused panic and devastation on the streets of New York, and the pair were opposed by Doctor Strange, Wong, Iron Man, and Bruce Banner. Iron Man intended for Banner to Hulk out and take on Cull Obsidian, but Banner was unable to transform. During the battle, Wong used his magic to teleport Cull Obsidian to a snowy region of the planet. As Cull Obsidian tried to return through the portal, Wong closed it, cutting off his forearm. Battle of Wakanda ]] Cull Obsidian was present at the Battle of Wakanda, leading Thanos' Outriders alongside Proxima Midnight. As the battle raged, the Children of Thanos attempted to secure the Mind Stone from Vision. Cull Obsidian was engaged by Bruce Banner using the Hulkbuster armor. During the fight, Obsidian managed to detach the Hulkbuster's left arm. Banner then trapped Obsidian's arm in the gauntlet and activated the inbuilt thruster. Obsidian was sent flying into the sky where he bounced along the inside of the forcefield protecting Wakanda, causing him to burn away before the gauntlet exploded and killed him. Personality Cull Obsidian was a savage brute that took great pleasure in fighting his enemies with the Black Order. He was eager to fight the Hulk on behalf of Thanos during the attack on the Statesman before being stopped by Ebony Maw. In contrast with his siblings, he was apparently the least intelligent of the Black Order, as he was only able to communicate in grunts and growls. He recklessly attacked his foes head-on, which would be a trait that would cost him his life as exemplified by how Bruce Banner was able to outsmart him and send him flying to a fiery death. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Superhuman Strength': As a result of his great size, Cull Obsidian possessed an incredible level of superhuman strength and was seemingly able to match that of the Hulk, as indicated by Cull intending to fight the Hulk for his master Thanos when Hulk attacked the Mad Titan. Cull's strength indeed allowed him to fight on par with, and even overpower, the Hulkbuster, a weapon that was able to defeat the Hulk. In fact, Cull was strong enough to easily rip the Hulkbuster's arm off. *'Superhuman Durability': Cull Obsidian possessed great levels of superhuman durability, taking numerous blows from Iron Man's enhanced nanotech suit, the Hulkbuster armor, and even a full blast of Black Panther's kinetic energy projection, all with absolutely no sign of harm. However, Cull's durability appears to have a maximum limit, since he was destroyed when Bruce Banner's detached Hulkbuster arm lifted and dragged Cull into the intense energy of Wakanda's barrier. *'Cybernetic Arm': Cull Obsidian had his left forearm replaced with a prosthetic, having lost it when it was trapped in a magic portal that was closed, severing his arm. The prosthetic is capable of turning into a short blade. Abilities *'Combatant': Despite Cull Obsidian's ferociousness and recklessness, he was a highly formidable and accomplished combatant, who used his massive size and strength to great effect. His skill allowed him to overpower Iron Man and fight off both him and Spider-Man, with only Wong's interference of opening a portal to send him to another place preventing him from killing Iron Man. During the Battle of Wakanda, Cull easily overpowered and slayed many Wakandan warriors and even managed to go toe-to-toe with and dominate Bruce Banner in the Hulkbuster, only being defeated when the latter outsmarted him. Equipment *'Cull Obsidian's Hammer': Cull Obsidian utilized a massive multi-tool like weapon that had a wide range of abilities. It was primarily used as a hammer and the head of the hammer could be launched attached to a chain to hit targets at a distance. It also possessed a claw like function, being capable of grabbing targets. It could also transform into a shield that was capable of deflecting energy blasts. The upper half of the device can also be launched as a snare while the rest can turn into a long blade. Relationships Family *Alars - Adoptive Grandfather *Thanos - Adoptive Father *Black Order **Corvus Glaive † - Adoptive Brother **Proxima Midnight † - Adoptive Sister **Ebony Maw † - Adoptive Brother *Gamora † - Adoptive Sister turned Enemy *Nebula - Adoptive Sister turned Enemy Allies *Outriders Enemies *Avengers **Iron Man - Attempted Victim **Captain America **Thor **Bruce Banner/Hulk - Attempted Victim and Killer **Black Widow **War Machine - Attempted Victim **Scarlet Witch † **Falcon † **Spider-Man † - Attempted Victim **Vision † - Attempted Victim *Masters of the Mystic Arts **Doctor Strange † - Attempted Victim **Wong - Attempted Victim *Black Panther † *Bucky Barnes/White Wolf † *Dora Milaje **Okoye *Guardians of the Galaxy **Rocket Raccoon **Groot † Trivia *In the comics, Black Dwarf was the strongest and most powerful member of the Black Order. He was expelled from the Order after a failed attempt of conquering Wakanda, and was killed by Ronan the Accuser when he later attempted to retain his rank by destroying the Avengers. He was later resuscitated by the Grandmaster. **"Cull Obsidian" is an alternative name for the Black Order in the comics. Behind the Scenes *Greg Rementer was a stunt double for Terry Notary in the role of Cull Obsidian. References External Links * * Category:Avengers: Infinity War Characters Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Villains Category:Black Order Members Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Hulk